Bleeding Effect
by CrazyBloodsucker95
Summary: Desmond is hit by the full force of the bleeding effect and poor Shaun is on the other nd of it, mwahahaha  don't like yaoi? guy on guy? then go away and read something else, M rated for later chapter and lots of swearing  in italian and latin too
1. Chapter 1

Desmond let out a low hiss as the needle was removed from his arm and the ancient world faded away… the young assassin lifted his head to see Shaun leaning over him

"Welcome back…" he smiled before turning to Lucy with a 'there I did it' look on his face

"Well... I'm going out… me and Rebecca need to do some shopping…" Lucy smiled grabbing her purse and walking out

"Here" Shaun mumbled handing Desmond a mug of tea

"Grazie ... Leonardo..." Desmond smacked his head "I mean Shaun…"

"Bleeding effect huh" Shaun smirked

"Yeah… yeah…" Desmond sighed sipping his drink…

"Desmond?" Shaun asked suddenly

"Wha?" Desmond mumbled back, still not bothering to talk properly…

"I… was just wondering… does your personality… does it effect Ezio's personality?"

"What do you mean?" Desmond asked

"Well… I'm assuming you're gay… but is Ezio really gay?" Shaun asked, blurting all the wrong words…

"I'm not gay Shaun" Desmond growled over his cup

"Well you're internet history says otherwise…" Shaun smirked

"You British bastard!" Desmond snapped slamming his mug down and almost breaking it "you're spying on me!"

"Not intentionally I swear… I was just wondering what you were studying so carefully in the evenings…" Shaun pushed his glasses up his nose and leant back

"Okay yeah, I watch guys doing it, I'm bi Shaun…" Desmond said but he could still feel Shaun's accusing eyes on him… "What… don't tell me you've never been curious and had a look?"

"Yes I have thanks to you!" Shaun shouted at him

"Well… no… I'm not gay… but Ezio is…" Desmond sighed

"But with Rosa?" Shaun started

"No… that's me…" Desmond sighed

"You've been visiting her a lot lately…" Shaun mumbled

"Yeah well, if I can't blow off steam out here I might as well…" Desmond grinned

"Oh god… you're just using the animus as some kind of space age sex toy aren't you" Shaun winced

"No just that…" Desmond muttered

"Yeah well… who knew you could build up so much steam lying on your back all day…" Shaun sneered…

"Bastardo…" Desmond mumbled under his breath

"My Italian isn't that bad prick…" Shaun glared back

"Bruciare all'inferno Shaun" Desmond smiled

"Oh really Desmond…" Shaun sighed… "If it's a battle of languages you've challenged the wrong person…"

"What expert on languages doesn't know Italian?" Desmond grinned…

"Inferno ardere" Shaun hissed before snatching up his laptop and storming out of the room… leaving Desmond very lonely and bored…


	2. Chapter 2

Desmond would've walked after Shaun to annoy him but he still felt a bit weak after nine hours in the animus… he stretched his arms then suddenly fell limp… his arms knocked over his tea and attracted the older man's attention

"Des?" Shaun called out "what are you breaking?" after a few minutes with no reply he feared the worst and walked back into the other room to find Desmond unconscious on the animus "oh drat…" Shaun smirked suddenly Desmond's eyes napped open

"Oh… you were faking" Shaun sighed, Desmond Rose to his feet staring around him… he was no longer Desmond…

"dove sono?" desmond asked (where am i?)

"oh shit..." shaun muttered

"bene?" Desmond asked (what?)

"Double shit" Shaun whimpered as he back away, Desmond… or Ezio… walked forwards and grabbed Shaun's shirt

"Rispondimi" Desmond growled (answer me!)

"Erm… erm… D-desmond ... mi... mi ascolta" (Desmond listen to me)

"ciò che, chi è Desmond?" Desmond asked, his eyes widening (what? Who is Desmond?)

"Look ... non si è Ezio ..." Shaun panicked... he wanted to run... he wanted Rebecca... (look... you're not Ezio)

"Chi sono io allora?" Desmond asked... his voice becmong more relaxed (who am i then?)

"Desmond..." shaun answered simply... "sorry ... il mio italiano è terribile

" Shaun sighed… Desmond let go of his shirt (Desmond… sorry my Italian is terrible…)

"Desmond?" he asked gesturing to himself

"Yeah" Shaun sighed nodding his head

"Allora, dove siamo?" Desmond asked (so where are we?)

"Erm…" Shaun hesitated… how could he say he's in 2011? "La mia casa" he lied (my house)

"Ah" Desmond said… he looked around a little "Perché sono in casa tua?" (Why am I in your house?)

"Ehm ... eravamo in una data?" Shaun said quickly (we were on a date?)

"Una data? con te?" desmond asked tilting his head to one side (a date? With you?)

"sì?" Shaun whimpered… suddenly Desmond's eyes met his, they were different… golden… and quite frightening… (Yes?)

"Desmond…" Shaun said backing up again

"E perché si è arrivati a casa tua?" Desmond smirked (and why did we come to your house?)

"Avremmo fatto ... sai" Shaun blushed (we were going to... you know) Desmond's eyes darkened

"davvero?" Desmond smirked (really?)

"Sì" Shaun sighed... (yes) what else could he say? Desmond would kill him if he said anything else... no turning back now... he just hoped desmond snapped out of it soon...

"beh, allora ..." Desmond smiled (well then…) he closed the small gap between them, their lips meeting for an instant, Shaun felt his body tense… it wasn't an unpleasant feeling… it was just the shock of Desmond… doing this, suddenly the younger boy pulled away

"Stai bene ..." (are you okay…) Desmond suddenly blushed "Non mi ricordo il tuo nome" (I don't remember your name)

"Shaun…" Shaun mumbled through frozen lips… "Io sto bene ... solo nervoso" (I'm fine… just nervous)

"La prima volta?" Desmond smirked (first time)

"Si può dire che" Shaun sighed (you can say that)


	3. Chapter 3

Shaun was slowly led into his bedroom, his was scared, and what if Desmond snapped out of it in the middle of it? What if Rebecca and Lucy got back? But there was nothing he could do now… Desmond sat him down on the bed and pulled off his white hoodie exposing his sculpted body, surprisingly making Shaun tingle

"Sei pronto?" Desmond asked (you ready?)

"Sì" Shaun whimpered (yes)

"Togliersi di dosso la camicia" Desmond growled (take off your shirt) Shaun nodded and grabbed the garment, lifting it above his head, as soon as the item of clothing hit the floor Desmond pounced, landing over Shaun's pale body be started attacking the exposed flesh, small bites here and there making Shaun moan loudly, his hands scrambling for something to hold onto

"Ah Desmond!" she cried out making the younger man smile and he traveled down Shaun's body, his hands suddenly stopped at his trousers

"Posso?" (May I?) Desmond smiled

"sicuro" Shaun moaned (sure) Desmond was so quick Shaun didn't notice until he felt Desmond's hands on his bare legs, he hissed and moaned as the young assassins nails dug deep into his skin

"Bella" Desmond whispered (beautiful) he whispered before taking Shaun's length in his warm hands, Shaun hissed and screwed his eyes shut, he really didn't want to enjoy this but It felt so good… it was wrong… Desmond wasn't like this… it wasn't Desmond… it wasn't right… oh god no… Desmond had slowly taken the older man's length in his mouth

"Ah!" Shaun cried out… he tried to buck his hips but Desmond held him in place before moving away, Shaun almost begged him to continue but saw Desmond's face and fought back the urge…

"Vuoi che Io per allentare in su?" Desmond asked (do you want me to loosen you up?) Shaun shook his head… he just wanted this over with… Desmond shrugged before pulling him into a sitting position

"Sono sicuro che non vuoi farlo asciugare se ..." Desmond smiled (I'm sure you don't want to do it dry though…) Shaun whimpered as Desmond slowly unbuttoned his jeans, letting the garment fall to the floor… what was he doing? Turn back Shaun turn back!... he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, suddenly he felt warm flesh against his lips… the strange taste of Desmond's member as more of it slid into his mouth… his eyes opened to stare up at his friend… hoping that he would snap out of it now… before it was too late… but sadly no… so Shaun decided to continue… he closed his eyes once more and started to swirl his tongue around the large organ, hearing Desmond sigh, his breaths becoming louder… Shaun grew used to the taste… then addicted until he didn't realize just how hungry his mouth became… suddenly Desmond pulled Shaun away, his face red, a large grin across his cheeks

"Stabilire ..." Desmond growled (lay down) Shaun didn't care anymore… Desmond… Ezio… personally he'd let them both fuck him if he had the choice… he lay back and spread his legs, feeling Desmond move between them and run his hands down to Shaun's entrance

"Pronto?" Desmond panted (ready?)

"Sì ... Desmond oh dio sì" Shaun moaned (yes… oh god yes Desmond) the young assassins smirked before he gently pushed himself in, Shaun cried out, his nails digging into Desmond's tanned skin… Desmond hissed and closed his eyes

"Dio ..." he moaned (god…) Shaun moaned and pleaded Desmond to keep going, once Desmond was fully inside he moaned and gripped Shaun's hips

"Ah!" Shaun howled "Desmond please!" he screamed… if Shaun had opened his eyes at the moment he would've noticed Desmond's eyes melt back to their dark brown before they snapped shut, he let out another loud moan before he began to pound hard and fast into Shaun, making the older man scream and plead and curse in every language he could think of… Desmond just grinned and pounded harder

"ah Desmond, Desmond Si prega di toccare me" he moaned (please touch me) Desmond smirked and moved one hand down to pump Shaun in time with his almost painful thrusts, Shaun felt his stomach tense, his mind almost going blank

"Ah Desmond!" he screamed as he came, he older man's muscles around him drove Desmond over the edge, he let out a scream as he came deep inside Shaun…

"Ah ... Grazie ... Desmond" Shaun panted… (ah… thank you… Desmond…)

Desmond smirked and leant down, his lips brushing the man's ear

"Anything for you… il mio amore..." (anything for you... my love) Desmond purred as he pulled out, Shaun's eyes snapped open

"no..." oh shit...


End file.
